


自我詰問

by yyl9739



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Dual Personality, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 「怎麼？你不高興？」「你為什麼要那麼做？」「你真的不知道嗎？為什麼我要那樣做？嗯？」伯爵水仙+leario，腦洞的小小小片段





	自我詰問

**Author's Note:**

> 是接朋友腦洞的小腦洞，不會有前文也不會有後續。  
S3E6後劇情提及，小心防雷。

達文西急促的呼吸打在他的頸側，激烈的性事後殘餘過多的煽情。他不知道在胸口不斷膨脹、填滿的情緒為何，甜蜜得令他流淚，或許他該問問體內的那隻蟲子，畢竟那是他的另一半深藏而熟悉的感情。  
他悄悄在達文西耳後蹭上一吻，接著便倚倒在對方懷中睡去。

「怎麼？你不高興？」  
意識的領域是他們得同時共存的所在，眼前與自己如出一徹的面容正緊蹙眉頭，棕色的眼底是複雜難懂的流光。對方沈默了一陣，才掙扎著吐出疑問。  
「你為什麼要那麼做？」  
他不禁為里亞李奧的反應失笑，他搖著頭，朝里亞李奧趨近，在近貼上面龐的距離停下。他偏首，由下自上打量半身糾結而不解的有趣表情。  
「你真的不知道嗎？為什麼我要那樣做？嗯？」  
他大笑，向後邁步後愉快地旋身，再親暱地湊上里亞李奧耳畔輕語。  
「因為你想那麼做。你想和列奧做愛。」  
他饒富興致地看著里亞李奧慌亂的神態，微顫的軀體與不斷游移的眼神似落入捕食者陷阱的無助獵物。  
如此脆弱。他輕蔑地竊笑。  
「我⋯⋯我沒有，達文西說他能治好我，我只是⋯⋯」  
他大笑，打斷里亞李奧囁嚅著的否定。  
「喔，別說謊了，我了解你的渴望。我可是你。」  
他繞至里亞李奧身後，雙臂環上他的腰間，緊緊抱扣。  
「你愛他，你想佔據他。親吻和擁抱無法滿足你，你想要和他融為一體，毫無距離的感受他的一切。你想和他做愛，吉羅拉莫。」  
他伸舌，煽情地舐過里亞李奧的頰側，他嚐到上頭殘留略鹹的水液。  
「但你太膽小了，於是你蜷縮在自我安慰裡，欺騙自己只需要他精神上的陪伴，甚至不敢承認你愛著他。」  
「喔，吉羅拉莫，我可愛的半身，這就是我為何存在。你想做的、你不敢做的，我會替你完成。」  
他將雙手緩緩下移，直至撫上里亞李奧的私處。  
「你想知道嗎？列奧在床上表現得可真棒。他的陰莖又粗又長，塞得我滿滿的，他的技巧如此純熟，顯然擅長取悅他的床伴。」  
他輕輕壓揉著里亞李奧微鼓的下身，在他逐漸凌亂的呼吸裡繼續描述道。  
「他在我體內高潮的模樣，陶醉得失神，將精液注入我仍緊緊吸附他的腸腔。你期望的結合因此達成，那真是個美妙的體驗。」  
里亞李奧發出痛苦的嗚咽，於是他體貼地鬆開一切箝制。  
「我不禁嫉妒起和他上床過的那些人，先於我體驗過列奧精彩的性技巧。我們親愛的婊子堂妹，還有那個男妓，或許還有他的跟班。殺了他們真是誘人的選項。」  
他從後方輕捧起里亞李奧的下顎，將他的臉轉側面向自己，沉下的眼神裡閃爍挑釁與炫耀的微光。  
「我就是你，別試圖否認，吉羅拉莫。你想和列奧納多做愛，所以我上了他，或者說，讓他上我。」  
他親吻上里亞李奧顫動的唇片，輕輕吸吮。他的半身尚未能從衝擊裡回復，於是他輕笑。  
「不過你不需要擔心，因為你不會記得任何事情。醒來以後，你還是那個愛他，卻不敢面對自己的小蟲子。而你親愛的列奧，也不會再提起今晚香豔的小插曲。」

里亞李奧眨動雙眼，陌生的環境令他感到困惑。他倚著床側坐起，才認清他正處於達文西的臥房。里亞李奧疑惑地打量身上整齊的衣物，毫無異狀卻令他感覺違和，房門開啟的咿呀聲響引去了他的注意。  
「喔，你醒了。你⋯⋯感覺怎麼樣？」  
里亞李奧不解，蹙眉望向一臉窘迫的達文西。  
「感覺不錯？為什麼我會在你房間裡？發生什麼事？」  
達文西先是呆愣，深吸一口氣後，將臉埋入雙掌之間。大力揉搓數下後，再度抬起時已回復平靜。  
「不，只是⋯⋯沒什麼。我們得出發了，今天的路程會有點遠。」  
達文西若有所思的盯了里亞李奧一會，甩甩頭後轉身離去。  
里亞李奧不明所以，卻也只是沈默地遵從達文西的指示，收拾起行囊。  
即便在漫漫行旅裡尚一無所獲，他依然相信達文西給予他的承諾，他們終將在無盡的旅途中尋得解方。


End file.
